Final Fantasy Sensei
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: What will happen if the Final Fantasy 7 characters become senseis of a section that's so undisciplined and uncontrollable that made there former teacher leave? Usually its the characters from CC
1. New Senseis

Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy 7.

I wrote this story about my section and that the Final Fantasy 7 characters will be the teachers. In real life were a big pain in the ass because the boys are really disrespectful and undisciplined. Our identities are not going to reveal cause some of my classmates also go here and they might get angry at me.. And I'm not going to include all 44 students here only 28. This might be AU or OOC but I'll try to keep their personalities. Oh yeah here all of the characters get along. And this is not the real story of my class. I just got inspired. So some conditions here are not true. And all of us girls usually has the same hairstyle and all the boys have short hair. And all of the student and Midori will be OC. And it was hard thinking of codenames for the students. Mitsuki will only be a special mention in one part.

Mostly the characters here are from Crisis Core.

Hope you enjoy R&R please.

And I'm only testing it if the story will be interesting.

In a big house a bit wrecked and old, noises, shouts, howls and curses were heard inn one room..

"CLASS 4-A!!!!" a woman with green eyes and green hair shouted

Silence was in the room with some of the boys smiling a bit and the other students shocked,

"You don't have any respect for anyone at all.. That's it, I've had it with all of you" she said frustrated she took the things from her table and went out of the room and left the house,

Whispers were suddenly heard around the room and some noises,

"OMG, is she really that serious to leave us?" a girl with brown curly hair with glasses,

"Probably it's the boys' fault for being so disrespectful" a girl with black curve hair wearing a jacket said,

A girl in black curved hair with glasses went near them and said, "I think she is gonna leave us. The other night I overheard her conversation with a person on the phone"

_The other night._

_The black curved glasses girl was going to her room when she passed by the living room she heard the woman with green hair and eyes talking on the phone,_

"_Thank you so much! I'll leave my students to you, please be careful, especially the boys, they are a bunch of hooligans, they are hard to control," the woman said,_

_Fortunately the speaker of the phone was a bit loud for the girl to hear,_

"_Yes, just call us if it's the right time to get them," a man said over the phone,_

"_But was it really alright to use your company? I know you have such talented officers and generals, but can they do it? I mean your company is a business… And they only trained soldiers there,"_

"_Its fine, the company is in peace now, and the people have not much to do here, so taking them on might be fun and we have some people here who are smart,,"_

"_I see. Thank you so much."_

_The girl was shocked to hear that they will be kicked out of the house it it was the right time, she walked desperately in her room with a sad face._

Present,

"So were going to have a new teacher????" the curved hair jacket girl said,

"Probably. Yeah. Maybe we deserve it cause we've been causing her so much pain ever since we all became a chaotic class"

-=-=-

The woman arrived infront of the entrance gate she looked up the tall building and it had a label on it, "Shinra Electric Company". After a while she went in the building and she went to the reception desk,

"Excuse me? But may I talk with Director Lazard and Rufus Shinra?" the woman said,

"Ah Midori-san. Your from the Setsuna company right? Please wait for a moment" the woman picked up the phone and made the necessary arrangements then hung up, "Ok. Your given permission to enter the premises, they'll meet you at Rufus Shinra's office" she pointed to an elevator a bit far from them, "You can take that elevator it can go straight to the office"

"Thank you," she smiled and went in the elevator.

She waited patiently holding a briefcase she held after she left the house and a brown envelope at her other hand. She arrived at the floor and went outside the elevator.

She went in the office with a bit nervousness in her face but came in anyway. She saw two men sitting on a couch with a coffee table infront of them. Both were blonde but one was in a white suit and the other was in blue blazer. Both of them smiled at her and she smiled back,

"Welcome Midori-san…. Come sit here," the white suit guy offered the lounge chair that was infront of them,

"Hai." Midori sat down and settled her briefcase and envelope on the table beside her,

The man in blue blazer gave her a cup of coffee, "Here's some coffee for you,"

"Ah. Arigato Gosaimas," she took a sip and then settled it on the table. "Its really such an honor to meet you in personal Rufus Shinra and Lazard Deusericus"

"Its also an honor to meet you Midori of the Setsuna company," Rufus said,

"I've heard about your company from my friend, Mitsuki. She said that your company was always a great help, so she recommended you for this task I requested for you," Midori said,

"Is that so? Well its sad to say that in the past our company has put the world in its sorry state, so were doing everything we can to repay our debts to this world" Rufus said,

"I see. So it was really alright of you to accept this job?" Midori asked,

"Yes its fine, one of our officers were even glad to accept it as a payment for the things they have done wrong," Lazard said,

"Is that so?" she looked down but looked up with a smile on her face, "On to business," she opened her briefcase containing files and documents. "This are all of the needed information of each student so that you know the people who are a pain in the ass. But sometimes when you get to their good side their kind to you, rarely."

Rufus and Lazard looked at the thick documents that Midori prepared and was amazed,

"Wow you really took your time to make each of yours students biographies?" Rufus asked,

"Yeah,"

"So you really are gonna leave them for good?" he asked again,

"Well no, the truth is, I built that orphanage for the children who have been abandoned and survivors, so that they can feel another home and then give them education to help them decide there future. But then my sister, Yumi Setsuna was the president of our company, she got married to a man in another company named, Hiro Rune, she moved out of country with her husband leaving her company, so as the younger sister of the family I was the next one to inherit it, so I cant have time with the students anymore, sure I'll miss them but our company is in a crisis, so I need to take over and resovle it and continue my sisters work," Midori said,

"So instead you put a little drama on the students? To make them realize that their a pain in the ass?" Lazard said,

Midori chuckled, "Ha ha.. That's part of it yeah. Well all of the adults in the orphanage left cause of the pain they feel around the students. So I thought if your fierce officers or some are so called "heroes" will be able to discipline them and then educate them for a better future,"

"Of course, we'll make sure your students will have great ambitions in the future," both of the men smiled at her,

"Thanks, Oh" she took the brown envelope and gave it to Rufus, "All of those are the payment for the construction of the new condominium for the students and the additional facilities. And I opened a bank account where the students can claim there daily allowances,"

"You really cost that much money for the sake of your students huh?" Lazard said,

"Yeah, I just love them and I'll miss them at the same time. Oh well, I guess I'll be going now, Thanks again for your help,"

"Your welcome," both of the blondes said shaking hands with each other,

She left with a smile and went down.

"Well I guess we better make necessary preparations" Rufus said,

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next few days. In the orphanage kitchen, two girls were preparing breakfast, they were the two black curved hair girls with other with glasses and the other with a jacket. One was cooking the meal and one was mixing the drinks.

"Its not that hard to do some house chores and cook meals, right Tomoyo?" the jacket girl said, cooking some bacon and egg

"Yeah, Miyuki. Besides I've seen what Midori-sensei always does and its easy to master" the girl named Tomoyo said, mixing some fruit juice in a pitcher,

Both of them laughed when suddenly they heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it" Tomoyo put the stirrer down and walked out of the kitchen. She arrived at the main door and opened it, "Good morning may I help----" she was a bit shocked to see the person standing infront of her,

"---you??" she continued her sentence while looking at the man. He had blonde spiked hair, blue eyes and wore a black armor pants and boots and cloth covering his left leg and arm,

"Is this the orphanage of Class 4-A?" the blonde man asked,

"Ummm.. Yes?" Tomoyo replied,

"Who's the class President here?" he asked,

"Its me, Tomoyo" she replied,

Suddenly the girl named Miyuki came near her while wiping her hands, "Tomoyo who's our visi----" she also looked shocked when he saw the blonde man, "--tor… Uhmm. Mind if I ask??? But who are you?" Miyuki asked,

"Oh. Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Cloud Strife from Shinra's SOLDIER and I'll be taking Midori-san's place as your new adviser," he said with a smile,

"Really?..... I'm Miyuki, the Vice President of the class," Miyuki smiled,

"Oh.. Come in come in your very welcome inside," Tomoyo widened the door to let Cloud in,

"Thank you, _this was a warm welcome, I guess there not that bad after al,_" Cloud thought to himself.

They were in the living room and Cloud sat down in one of the couches. He looked around the room some wallpapers was ripped some furniture were broken and the couches was worn out, he looked a bit of pity on the students that they loved in an old wrecked house, or so he thought it was old,

"Sorry about the place it was the boys' doing, they always break the new stuff in the house, it's a complete waste of money," Tomoyo said,

Cloud sweatdropped that he knew it was really a place of torture, "_Oh"_

"Here's your coffee," Miyuki served it to Cloud, he took it and took a sip then settled it on the table infront of him,

"Uhm. So did Midori-san leave us because were so uncontrollable and hired you guys to look after us?" Tomoyo asked, with a bit of guilt on her face,

"Yes and no," Cloud replied, "Midori-san really left you guys because she had to inherit her families business because her sister got married,"

"See?! I told you she didn't really seriously leave us." Miyuki said in joy,

"But she also complained about the class being a total pain in the ass" Cloud said,

"See? I told you she also left because she got irritated with the boys" Tomoyo said in a serious tone,

"Well… anyway. You should tell your classmates to get ready cause we'll be leaving in about 1 hour. Breakfast is available in your new home,"

"B-but…" both of them were pouting,

"But what?" Cloud asked,

"WE already made breakfast and we put our hearts into it" both of them said,

"But the breakfast in Shinra is a buffet," he also pouted,

Both of them twitched, then Miyuki said, "Well the food I made might not be that delicious,"

"Yeah, I think I mixed the juice a bit bitter," Tomoyo said,

"We'll just let out orphanage neighbor eat it," both of the girls said,

"Glad to hear that, _although its such a waste that they made the food good, but were in a hurry, and besides the food there tastes good_,." Cloud thought,

Miyuki went to a device with a microphone an some sound equipments, she turned it on, "Guys!! Wake up!! Were going to move in to a new house!!!"

The place was still quiet… Miyuki turned to Cloud, "Whats the buffet style?"

Cloud replied, "Uhm, I think Mexican Buffet"

"Our breakfast will be Mexican buffet in our new home" she said in a childish voice,

Minutes later noises, tackles and shouts were heard. Students started coming down with there bags and fully dressed with exciting faces. They were all lined up in there lobby whispering what are there main course foods that will fill there stomach.

"Guys!! We have a new adviser, his name is Cloud Strife, and he'll be taking place of Midori-sensei to take care of us," Tomoyo announced.

Cloud came out with a half smile in his face that met with a students, "Hi guys. I'm Cloud from SOLDIER and you'll be under my supervision," Cloud said, "And your new home will be a condominium is beside Shinra's building which will be your new classrooms gyms and facilities. Now lets go in the bus and see your new home. Yes?"

"Yes!!!!!! Mexican buffet!!!! Here we come!!!!!!!!!!!" the students suddenly ran out of the house and went in the bus that's waiting for them,

Cloud followed them in, and they suddenly heard the singing something in excitement. He was a bit confused with the language because it was a bit foreign. Cloud was smiling and then sat down on the seat infront, he leaned back and saw Miyuki and Tomoyo sitting behind him and he asked, "Whats the song theyre singing?"

"First Day High," both of them said. Cloud just nodded and continued listening to the foreign song as they are already leaving

A/N: This is Filipino language I just wanted to post this cause it might be fun to imagine it with Cloud listening to this foreign song, for non-Filipino people just skipped this part,

"_Nasasabik sa unang araw ng eskwela,  
Taas kamay with confidence,  
Let's do the first day high._" The boys were singing with joy and excitement,

"_Umaapaw sa talino__,_"

"_Do the brainy high!_" some boys that looks smart stands up,

"_Kung mayaman si papa_"

"_Do the sossy high!_" some girls that's holding make up and cute cellphones stood up,

"_Pagmahilig ka sa sports!_"

"_Do the mvp high!_" some boys holding basketballs and tennis balls stood up,

"_Kung cool ka at astig!_"

"_Do the rebel high!_" some people wearing full black making a rock on sign stood up,

"_Pag solid ka sa bait!_"

"_Do the nice guy high_" some pretty and goodlooking people stood up,

"_Itaas and kamay!_ _Lets do the First Day High!" _all of them shouted as a finishing,

"So whats this First Day High song about?" Cloud asked,

"Hmm its like a song for students who are starting a new school life and they hope that its going to be fun and exciting and educational at the same time." Tomoyo explained,

"Oh.. So is it a symptom that they'll be polite to the teachers?" Cloud asked,

Both of them sighed, "Opposite."

"Oh… But they're behaving well now," Cloud said, looking at the students,

"If they meet you for the first time they'll be a bit in control but when let them have too much fun they'll start to get chaotic" Miyuki said,

"I see" Cloud sighed.

The bus stopped infront of the building, "Ok guys! Were here!" Cloud announced,

"Yey! Me-xi-can! Me-xi-can" all of them chanted while going down the bus.

They were all lined up on two straight lines one for the girls and one for the boys, "Ok guys follow me," Cloud started to walk in the new condominium with the students following. All of them were simply amazed to see their new home and new school,

When they came in the dining room. They were shocked to see that the place looks big and the food was so many that it made the others drool.

"Ok. Start eating guys!.." Cloud said, the students suddenly ran to the buffet table and started getting as much food as they can, "Oh while your eating the President, Director and your new teachers will arrive"

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a while, while they were eating, people started going in the dining room and went to the platform that's like a stage, the students looked confused while eating. But all of them started choking when one person came in.

Coughing, spitting and choking was heard around the room. Because one of the people that came in had a long silver hair and green eyes and wore a black long coat,

"OMG!! It's the strongest SOLDIER hero alive!!!!" a guy with in black hair with glasses said, "Its Sephiroth… OMG!!!" he started shouting like a girl, while the others also did the same, except for the girls who was just dazzled by his look,

Rufus was there and looked back at the silver haired man named Sephiroth, "Hahaha, good luck during your classes Sephiroth,"

"Oh haha.." he replied,

Lazard went infront of the microphone and started, "Good Morning Class 4-A"

"Good Morning Sephiroth!!!" half of the class was waving at Sephiroth, Sephiroth looked embarrassed a bit but ignored them with a laugh on his face,

"I envy you, even students gets to know the hero" a guy said with redhair and a redlong coat said crossing his arms,

"C'mon Genesis, you know that I'm not really a hero I almost destroyed the world a long time ago right?"

"Yeah yeah," Genesis pouted, "Well to them your still a hero,"

"Hey? Isnt that Genesis Rhapsodos? The guy who keeps reciting LOVELESS?" Miyuki said,

"I think he is!! OMG!!! His also here… No way!!!" Tomoyo said,

"Wa!!! The hero and the LOVELESS guys are here… Kyaa!!!!!" the girls shouted,

"Hey! No FAIR!!! I also helped them you know!!!!" a guy in black spikey hair with blue eyes pouted,

"And here's another restless complainant," Cloud said,

"Hey! Its also Zack Fair! The restless puppy!" a student said,

"Hahaha!! I guess they know you as the zero attention span puppy" a guy with black hair said,

"Angeal!!!" Zack pouted,

"Ok, Ok. Now that's enough complaining" Lazard laughed, "Anyways your former adviser Midori-san has hired us to be your new senseis," (I don't want to mention the word teacher cause it's a bit awkward when the FF7 characters are called that) Lazard announced,. He started orienting them about the school facilities, rules and schedules. While the students still continue to eat.

"I'll be your PoA(prefect of activities ), Lazard Deusericus I'll be incharge of your new activities throughout the school year, (points to Rufus) Rufus Shinra will be your principal and PoS(prefect of students), now its time to meet your sensei, from left to right lets start with, Genesis"

"Genesis Rhapsodos, I'll be your sensei in English/Literature" Some girls were shouting with joy,

"Sephiroth, I'll be your sensei in Science" even louder and shouts were heard,

"Angeal, your sensei in Religion"

"Zack Fair! Your sensei in P.E.!" some howls were heard,

"Cloud Strife. Your adviser and sensei in Math"

"Cissnei. Your sensei in Social Studies."

"Tifa Lockheart. Your sensei in PA Home Economics"

"Wo!!! Ms. Your so hot!!!" Some boys howled,

Tifa looked embarrased and sat back down. Cloud was laughing at her,

"what?" Tifa asked cloud,

"Well you do look hot…"

Tifa blushed, and poked Cloud, "That's not true" she pouted,

Lazard chuckled and said, "You'll get to meet your teachers more tomorrow. So for now we'll see you then. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Sir Sephiroth!" the students said,

"Agaian!! With the greets!!!" Sephiroth yelled irritated, and all of them left,

"Ok guys, I'll see you then tomorrow, you may now go to your condos your room assignments is listed on the directory, theres also a gaming room, mini mall and a relaxation room _Wow Midori-san really cost a lot to put all of this in the building_" Cloud said,

"YEY!!!! Bye Sir!!" all of them shouted and left,

"Bye" Cloud waved at the running students

-=end of chapter=-

Wow this is a long one, but I hope you guys like it! I'm putting the details of the students in the next chapter so that you'll get to know more about them, Sorry if it's a bit too focused on the students. The real fun will start when its in Chapter 3, which is the 1st day. Again I'm just testing this if its going to be interesting and I hope you like it! R&R please!


	2. Biographies

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 characters. Only the students here cause I own them as my classmates in real life.

This chapter will be the details of the students so you'll get a brief background on how they act. And this biographies is true in real life. And were not really an orphanage, thought it might be interesting if they lived with a noisy section.

In the briefing room where the 4 1st class SOLDIERS were gathered,

"Hey where's Zack?" Genesis asked,

"Probably with Aerith," Cloud answered,

"Yeah, that boys crazy about her, he doesn't even know we have a meeting" Angeal crossed his arms,

"I don't even know how did those couple were revived after they were killed before," Sephiroth said,

Rufus suddenly arrived holding some files and placed it on the table, "Here are the files of the students so you can get to know them more," he said and left,

"Lets see," each of them took a file in from the papers,

"Tomoyo, age: 15 title: Disciplinary President Mother, although at a young age she is called the mother because she is one of the most responsible students in class and doesn't get furious with the noise due to fearful and fierce attitude but gets along with people who respects her," Cloud read,

"Miyuki, age: 16 title: Sister Strategist, vice president of the class and the eldest person. A girl full of deep information with each students, and one of the valedictorians in class, a laid back girl who assists all the teachers if she is needed," Genesis read,

"Haru, age: 16, title: Active brother, active in lessons that he likes, mostly disturbs the teacher when he gets bored or less attention," Sephiroth read,

"Haruma, age: 13, title: Young Valedictorian, the youngest but the smartest child prodigy of the class," Angeal read,

"Wow these students are pretty amazing to be a an undisciplined section," Cloud admired,

They set aside the 1st batch and read the next,

"Hikaru, age: 14, title: Gossip Girl Nerd, one of the smartest students but one of the smartest secret revealer. Note: Don't ever let her eavesdrop on you or you'll regret it" Genesis twitched, "Weird, it would be really bad if this girl knew that we did something bad in the past,"

"Theyre probably the ones who crave for popularity" Sephiroth said,

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked,

Angeal answered instead, "Its people who wants to be more noticed and liked. Sometimes they can turn the secrets into bad rumors. I noticed her during the orientation, a person whispered something to her she looked really shocked and excited she just really couldn't believe it and then she suddenly spread it to a person and the others were shocked and laughed and then spread it, then the person who told her the secret looked really angry and never talked to her, probably it was a deep secret,"

"That's just plain evil" Sephiroth said and took a file and read, "Mika, age: 14, title: Pretty rich girl, rumored rich because of her parents company, sociable girl, generous, quiet in class active outside class"

"Yui, age 14, title: Calm friend, bestfriend of Mika, pays attention and active"

"Setsuna and Kana age: 15 title: Laid back girls, quiet in class rarely pays attention"

Cloud looked around and saw there was no more papers, "8 only? But there are about 28 of them"

Suddenly Rufus came in again holding a pile of papers again, "Sorry the other files are with me" Rufus settled the papers on the table, "Cloud, Midori-san requested that you should arrange a seat plan fro the class, I called Miyuki to help you with it, since she knows how each student reacts to another. These files are grouped" he pointed to one, "Rebel boys group" pointed to the other, "Family 4-A," and dropped another 2 individuals, "Arrange them that will affect their behavior to keep quiet," he gave a smile at them and left again,

Sephiroth took the group detail and read it, "Jin, Kazu, Lee, Urashi, Itsuki, Sento, Kyo, Bakum and Erun, ages: 15, Title: Rebel Boys, the group of the most disrespectful and undisciplined people when you make them too relaxed, recommended that they are separated,"

Genesis took the other group detail and read it, "Sakura, Ai, Ren, Rina, Yuro, Endo, Mina, ages: 15, Titles: Family 4-A, they all pay attention and always sticks together during break time to assist each other. Recommended to collide them,"

Angeal took two files and read each, "Shima, age:15 Title: Sleeping dude, description is in the title," he chuckled the switched to another, "Sunohara, age: 16 title: Dark Lover Boy, 5 months younger that Mitsuki, usually torments Mitsuki with a smile on his face but usually irritates her that makes her hit him but he likes it anyway, he smiles everytime Mitsuki doesn't face him. Admitted he has a crush on her in IM but she doesn't know," Angeal smirked, "I see so this is the guy I saw in the orientation that keeps bugging Miyuki, I thought they were fighting cause she keeps hitting him but he smiles when she gets irritated,"

"I can tell that boys crazy about her," Sephiroth said,

Suddenly the door opened, they all looked back and saw the girl with curved black hair wearing a black jacket, she bowed and greeted, "Ah.. Good afternoon Sirs"

"Ah Miyuki you're here," Cloud greeted,

"You needed me sir?"

"Ah yes sit here," Cloud said offering a vacant seat beside him and Genesis,

"Ok" she sat down and saw a paper with boxes drawn on it and with the list of her classmates,

"Can you help me with the seat plan? Since your like the eldest person and with the complete information of the class so surely you know what they like and don't like or just completely ignores" Cloud asked,

"Uhh. Yeah sure. But don't tell them that I made the seat plans ok? Or they'll end up complaining," Miyuki said,

"Ok."

"Are the boys really like that ever since in the beginning?" Genesis asked,

"Actually no, I was the first girl who arrived at Midori-san's orphanage. When each of the boys came they were still quiet and a bit disciplined, they got chaotic when the undisciplined ones came and that's because their parents abandoned them,"

"Why is that?" Sephiroth asked seating beside Angeal and across from her,

"Very same reason, uncontrollable and undisciplined has a past problem in life" she replied, "MY suggestion is that let them sit beside a person whom they mostly don't talk to and that's family 4-a, example (gets list) Ummm, Ai is family 4-a and Kazu is Rebel boy, sit them together and they wont talk to each other because they're complete opposites,"

"so its just like a pattern?" Cloud asked,

"Something like that, But we must choose the positions carefully, we should give them a hard time to communicate with each other, atleast each rebel boy is 3 chairs away from the other…" Miyuki suddenly sighed, "But… there are more rebel boys than family 4-a….. Hmmm…. This will be tough"

Sephiroth looked at the organizing Miyuki talking to Cloud in a complex way that just makes Cloud nod at every sentence and looks confused, he whispered to Angeal, "Wow she really is a strategist. Look at her talk" they stared at her again,

"So mostly put noisy ones infront and be noticeable to the teachers and some at the middle near disciplinary people and that's Tomoyo, Rina, and Kana" Genesis eye contacted Sephiroth and Angeal in an amazed face, "She can be like a strategists for wars and debates" he looked again at the talking Miyuki,

"But isn't Kana a laid back person?" Cloud asked,_ he thought I think that's the only sentence I knew she talks very fast as if she was planning this from the beginning,_

"She gets irritated beside noisy people and shouts at them, and if you want to get her grades up separate her from Setsuna..." She pointed and Cloud just nodded again, "So mainly the noisy ones infront, same separated that are going to be beside family 4-A and separate Kana and Setsuna," Miyuki said then looked around, "Does anyone have a pen"

"Oh here" Angeal gave a pen to here, "Oh thank you" she started writing the names in each box in an amazing speed,

Cloud looked at the other three, he smiled at them and said, "I said help me not do everything,"

"I'm used to it don't worry" Miyuki said while writing and looking at each writings,

"Umm Miyuki mind if I ask?" Angeal said,

"Hmm?"

"Is that Sunohara guy always bu---" he was cut off,

"If your talking about the guy who's been gazing at me and smiling at me then that's a yes," Miyuki said looking a bit irritated,

"So you already know he has a crush on you?" Sephiroth asked,

"He was stupid enough to let Hikaru eavesdrop on him about that and then to her shock she told every person and class and she also told me," Miyuki said sighing and looking at her final work, "Is this okay now?" she showed it to the four of them and they looked amazed, there were descriptions under each name that will describe each of them with one or two words. They looked at the back and put some tips on how to control them,

"This is amazing… How did you do this with out having a 2nd thought?" Cloud asked,

"You think its good?" she smiled at herself but then she twitched in her thought that made her remember something that made her look sad, "But this might be a failure… You cant convince them to follow it,"

Suddenly Rufus came in again, "Hows the seatplan going?"

"Its this one sir," Cloud handed him the paper,

Rufus looked at it and looked impressed, "This is good, if the guys get awkward with their seatmates they surely wont talk,"

"But… I don't even know if they even want to follow it, I've been making seat plans for a while now but all of them just ends up being a failure and sit at their own will. They have to be atleast always observed to get them to follow it and be quiet…. " she sighed, "I knew it was another failure,….." she stood up, "Excuse me may I go now? Since this will just be a failure.. All this talking made me tired" she sighed again,

"Umm, yeah sure," Rufus replied,

She bowed, "Good day then," and left,

They watch her leave with a sat expression on her face,

"Its just amazing how she organized all of the positions in one go. She's like a strategist in wars that she arranges all the positions and processes for the next ambush" Cloud said,

"She is a strategist in wars. Well she WAS actually" Rufus said,

"Really?" the four SOLDIERS asked,

"Before she came in the orphanage, she was a young strategist of civil wars, defenses and debates, her family were general officers and always won wars because of the way she strategize the flow of the battle. But one time the enemy was to smart for her that she didn't know what was coming which led to the death of her family, because her plan fell to a complete failure, so maybe she called this seatplan a failure, cause she might know that this will not turn out well," Rufus explained,

"But she like arranged it so perfectly" Genesis said,

"How did you know all of this?" Angeal asked,

"I'm the principal, so I have to know all of the students biographies and histories" he smirked, "She said that she's worried that the others will not follow the seatplan and that things will start to get dirty, right?"

"Well yes, she mentioned something a while ago…. Um what was that?" Sephiroth thought then twitched. "Ah yeah, she said that they have to be observed to let them follow the teacher,"

"Oh… Then we'll use that answer," Rufus smirked,

"Then who will observe them?" Cloud asked,

Rufus smirked more evilly, "You'll see".. the four of them just looked confused,

-=end of chapter=-

Well as you know some of the things here are not true. And the real fun starts at the next chapter… Sadly I'll do it next week… R&R please. ^^


End file.
